


take a second baby, slow it down

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Bisexual Toni Topaz, Bisexual Veronica Lodge, Bottom Cheryl Blossom, Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, F/F, Top Toni Topaz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sort of a sugar daddy choni fanfic.Cheryl is 23.Toni is 27.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> My new multi chapter fiction. Please let me know what you guys think. It's a small introductory chapter. I'll try to upload more very soon.

"here's your cappuccino ma'am. have a nice day."  
cheryl placed a cup of coffee infront of the woman who ordered it.

  
"mind your own business."  
the lady scoffed and left with her coffee.

  
_I have to quit this job._

  
"hi, how can I help you?" Cheryl plasyered yet another fake smile on her face and attended to the customer standing infront of her.

  
Cheryl always knew becoming a famous actress was not going to happen overnight. she knew people struggled a lot in this line. she wanted to see it for herself. she wanted to become one herself. she just wishes she could have skipped the struggling part.

she had it in her. she knew it. but things weren't going her way. life never gave her lemons, it threw stones her way.

  
she had been in L.A for almost two years and she couldn't catch a break.

  
supporting herself and working a part time job along with auditioning was no cake walk.

  
all she had done in two years was two musical theaters - Aladdin and The little mermaid and a deodorant commercial. She was proud of acquiring the role of Ariel. But after the musical was over, a wave of sadness hit her. Was she meant to do theatre all her life or was she meant for something greater? Was coming to L.A a mistake or just one step closer to her destiny.

  
when her shift came to an end, Cheryl hung her apron back on the hook and collected her wage and left the cafe as fast as she could.

  
"Café Alchimie, how long will I have to bear with you."  
walking slowly on the sidewalk, the redhead made her way to the subway.

  
as usual, the tired girl did not find a vacant seat. the girl held on to the hanging strap overhead as the train sped off. Cheryl had a very displeased look as she looked at her feet in pain. She had to cover her friends shift today and wearing 4 inch heels was not a good idea.

  
she was already dreading going back to her apartment and going over her lines again for an audition. she was auditioning as the victims sister in NCIS: Los Angeles. it was still better than playing the role of a corpse.

  
Cheryl bent her knee and brought it closer to her torso to rub her feet a little in order to release some of the tension.

  
It was like Cheryl's bad luck suddenly activated and the train came to a halt, making Cheryl tumble and fall on the floor of the subway. All eyes turned to the girl who just fell on the floor but no one came to her rescue or to even offer a hand.

  
the doors of the train opened and the redhead shook her head with distaste and rose up clutching her bag moving out of the train.

  
"Fucking LA."  
Cheryl grunted as she touched her knee to see a bruise forming slowly.

  
Cheryl wasn't home yet. she was far from home. but with the pain in her feet and the bruise on her leg, the redhead needed to sit the fuck down.

  
Already tensed about paying for a cab, Cheryl walked towards the street trying to hire a cab.

  
as if Cheryl's bad luck was on a roll, a car sped by splashing puddle water on the girl's clothes.

  
"Watch where you're going, jerk."  
Cheryl shouted at the car

  
the bmw came to a quick halt and a very angry Cheryl limped towards the car.

  
the car door opened and Cheryl came to a stop

  
"you better apologize for-"  
Cheryl stopped mid sentence as a girl with a mix of pink and purple hair climbed out of the sedan in a frenzy.  
her jaw was stuck open as she looked at the beautiful girl in front of her.

  
the girl was wearing a white t shirt and a black denim jacket over it, with black ripped jeans which looked very expensive. the girl seemed very laid back until she started frantically apologizing.

  
"I am so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. My driver overspeeds sometimes and I'm very sorry about all of this."

  
"it's okay. don't worry about it." Cheryl barely uttered.

  
her attention moved towards the girls hair which was falling down on her shoulders, partially hiding her neck tattoo.

  
"No, please. Let me drop you off somewhere. You seem in a lot of pain and that bruise is not helping. Let me make it up to you."  
the girl said with the most earnest eyes Cheryl has seen anybody with.

  
_don't get into a car with a stranger_

  
_and that too a tattooed one._

  
_she looks dangerous, Cheryl._

  
but all caution went out the window and Cheryl agreed to get into the car

  
"Sure, thank you."

  
The girl held the door open for Cheryl to climb in and shut it behind her as she got in next to her.

  
Cheryl told the driver her address and he sped off. Cheryl had begun to see that he really did have a speeding problem.

  
"I'm Toni." The girl extended her hand for Cheryl to shake.

  
"I'm Cheryl. thanks for the ride."

  
"it's the least I could do. And I'm sorry about ruining your outfit, it really suited you."

  
a blush crept its way onto Cheryl's face as she politely nodded to what Toni said.

  
"So, Cheryl tell me what do you do?"

  
For a moment Cheryl felt like Toni sounded very dominating. she sounded like someone who was used to getting what they wanted. someone who always got the answers.

  
Cheryl was never one to give straight answers but in Toni's presence she felt like she had to.

  
"I am an actress. and a part time waitress."

  
"oh, are you?"  
Toni rose an eyebrow

  
"excuse you?" Cheryl looked at her accusingly

  
"i mean I'm not sure if I have seen any of your work or as some would like to call it, art."

  
so she knew her way around words. seemed like it. Cheryl always had a weak spot for sweet talkers. Toni sure seemed like one.

  
"I haven't had a break yet but I've worked in a few commercials." Cheryl said defensively.

  
She didn't like it one bit that Toni doubted her talent.

  
Toni slowly nodded, sinking back into the seat.

  
"what do you do, Toni?"

  
"what do you think it is that I do?"  
Toni replied with a smirk, clearly enjoying making the girl tensed.

  
"I wouldn't be so sure."  
Cheryl gulped. She didn't want to make assumptions about someone she barely knew and was sitting in a car with.

  
"humor me."

  
she gets what she wants

  
"you clearly seem very well off. I would say you must be the owner of some establishment or the beneficiary of your parents establishments."  
Cheryl hesitated at first but ended up saying what she thought.

  
"do you always talk like that?"  
Toni let out a soft chuckle

  
"like what?"

  
"like you're in some 70s movie, where you have to speak in perfect sentences."  
Toni spoke as she shifted a little closer to Cheryl.

  
it was dark outside and dark inside the car too.

  
Cheryl didn't feel uncomfortable as Toni moved closer to her, she felt dumbfounded

  
"I uh I -"

  
"it's okay, baby. I'm a music producer. Have you heard of the label, Topaz?"

  
Cheryl nodded. She knew it was one of the biggest labels in America. it was established a few years ago but it was still one of the biggest.

  
"Do you work there?"

  
Before Toni could answer the driver announced that they had reached the destination.

  
Toni gave a cocky smile to Cheryl and moved to her side to open the door for her.

  
Cheryl got out of the car, ready to thank Toni again for the kind gesture but was interrupted by the girl's movement.

  
Toni stepped closer to the redhead so she could whisper in her ear.

  
"I own it."

  
Toni left Cheryl on the sidewalk with her mouth agape in shock as she went back inside the car and left.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loved to hear all your comments on the last chapter. Hope you like this one as well.

There was a soft knock on Cheryl's door which caused her to wake up.   
It was 8 in the morning and Cheryl groaned loudly.

  
There was another knock, making Cheryl get up quickly and open the door.

  
Her roommate Veronica stood at the door frame with a plate full of English breakfast in her hand.

  
"This is for you, since you had a very shitty and strange day yesterday. Bon appetite." She said handing the plate to Cheryl

  
"Urgh, this is why I think you're the best roommate ever "   
Cheryl placed the food on the nightstand and embraced Veronica in a hug.

  
Veronica laughed and moved to sit on the bad as Cheryl quickly had her breakfast

  
"So, are you going to get in touch with Toni?"

  
"I don't know. We just crossed paths. I'd be obliged if she would return my bag that I left in her car."

  
"You met the Toni Topaz and all you're concerned about is getting your bag back?"   
Veronica rolled her eyes

  
"I don't think she's into me or anything and besides that I've a really busy life. I'm busy waiting tables and getting shitty tips and not getting any roles."

  
"It's going to be fine, Cher. You'll get there. Don't worry."   
Veronica rubbed Cheryl's back

  
Soon after a mini pep talk, Veronica left to get ready for work. She worked at a studio, as a make up artist. She hadn't scored any big time gigs yet but was very positive about her future and made it sound like she had everything under control.

  
Cheryl forced herself to get ready for work. She just had a short shift today. She had informed her boss about leaving early for an audition. It was another commercial. Cheryl hated auditioning for them but she had to climb her way up somehow.

  
The redhead took her fair share of time to get ready and left for work on time. She took the subway again, luckily finding a seat this time.

  
Work was hectic as customers flooded in every minute to get coffee to survive their miserable work lives.

  
Cheryl sometimes waited tables and sometimes worked at the counter taking orders.

  
Today she was working at the counter again, which meant that she had to frustratingly wait while people fished out change and thought about their orders.

  
Without looking up from the cash register, Cheryl in an almost monotonous voice greeted the next customer.

  
"Hi, what would you like to have?"

  
"You." A voice responded

  
Cheryl's head snapped to look at the person who had the balls to say that.

  
Toni Topaz.

  
"Or perhaps a minute of your attention. Either would do."

  
"Well would you like to order something?" Cheryl giggled

  
"I'll have a mocha frappuccino."

  
"That'll be $4.95."

  
Toni handed a $20 bill to Cheryl  
"Keep the change."

  
Toni took a seat in one of the booths.

  
Cheryl soon came up and placed Toni's order infront of her

  
"Thank you, Ms?" She raised her eyebrow

  
"Blossom."

  
"Cheryl Blossom. That's a beautiful name." Toni smirked

  
Cheryl blushed as Toni placed her bag on the table.

  
"I came to return this. You left it in my car yesterday."

  
"How did you know where to find me?"

  
"Well you told me you were a waitress and an actress and honestly that's all that I needed."

  
"Creepy but thanks for returning my bag."

  
Toni threw her head back and let out a laugh.

  
Cheryl thought Toni laughed like an angel but something about toni reminded her of something so sinister.

  
"Could you sit down for a minute?"   
Toni gestured towards the seat infront of her

  
"I'm on the clock so I don't think I can."

  
"Just sit down. Don't worry about them saying anything. I'll talk to them. I've some sway."

  
Cheryl rolled her eyes and sat down waiting for Toni to initiate the conversation. She would be stupid to not admit that she was attracted to Toni.

  
"So, I love the heart on my coffee but I would love it if you would like to actually have a cup of coffee with me sometime."

  
Toni looked at Cheryl with such hopeful eyes, an automatic smile crept onto her face.

  
"I hope I'm not crossing a line. It's totally okay if you're not into me or something like that."   
Toni said carefully

  
"I'd love to."   
The redhead said with an innocent smile on her face.   
It's just one date anyway.

  
"Great, just give me your address so I can pick you up?"

  
"Couldn't you just find that out too?"

  
"I'm trying not to be creepy here, Cheryl. Just help a girl out."

  
It was Cheryl's turn to laugh as she fed her address and number into Toni's phone.

  
"We'll meet again and if your manager gives you any shit about our rendezvous, just tell him that Toni Topaz would love to have a conversation with him anytime." Toni said with a hint of arrogance in her voice.

  
"Will do."

  
Toni waved and left the cafe leaving Cheryl staring out the window in Hope of things changing a little in her life.

  
*

  
Cheryl fished her phone out of her pocket as she received a text

  
**Unknown - Still up for that coffee? - Toni**

**Cheryl - I sure am**

**Toni - When does your shift end tomorrow?**

**Cheryl - At 3.**

**Toni - How about I pick you up at 6?**

**Cheryl - Sounds good to me**

**Toni - I hope you'll like where I am taking you. Wear something nice x**

  
Cheryl smiled at the text already a little excited about going out with Toni.   
She couldn't help but feel uneasy about it.   
She decided to let her mind do it's work and push the gut feeling away.

  
x

  
Cheryl's shift ended brutally slow the next day. She winded up her stuff and left for home in a hurry.

  
Veronica agreed to help her pick an outfit for her date.

  
The girls went through a lot of outfits in an hour and finally decided to go with a black high waisted short skirt with a baby pink top which looked really good on Cheryl.

  
Cheryl was ready by 6 and waiting for Toni to come pick her up.

  
About ten minutes later Toni arrived at Cheryl's door with a box in her hand.

  
"I wasn't expecting a delivery today."   
Cheryl giggled

  
"Oh it's a special one so I thought I'd deliver it myself."

  
The redhead invited Toni in and the box was placed carefully on the coffee table.

  
"Open it. I think you'll like it."

  
After carefully opening the box, Cheryl gasped to see the box containing beautifully arranged pink roses.

  
"This is beautiful, Toni."

  
"Not as beautiful as you."

  
"Thank you for this. You didnt have to."

  
"I wanted to. Let's go now, Ms blossom."

  
Toni offered her hand to Cheryl and she took it with a big smile on her face.

  
A black porsche was waiting for them as they came out of the apartment building.

  
Toni opened the door for Cheryl to get in the car and rushed to the other side to take a seat.

  
The car ride wasn't awkward at all. Toni learned that Cheryl lived with her roommate Veronica who was also her best friend. She also learned that Cheryl had wanted to become an actress since she was very little.

  
The car stopped infront of The Ritz Carlton.

  
"Why are we here, Toni?"   
Cheryl asked obviously caught off guard.

  
"We're here for coffee."   
Toni chuckled as she helped Cheryl out of the car

  
Toni intertwined their hands again as they walked towards the hotel.

  
"Good evening Ms. Topaz. It's lovely to see you this evening."

  
Toni gave a tight lipped smile to the guard who greeted them and made her way in with an awestruck Cheryl.

  
They walked into a lounge and took their seats which had an amazing view of the city.

  
"You should have told me Toni. I would have worn something nicer."

  
"I promise you that nobody here looks better than you do."   
Toni said taking Cheryl's hand in hers again

  
 _Crap, she's really good at this sweet talking thing._   
Cheryl thought to herself.

  
"Well thank you for bringing me here."

  
"Anything you like."

  
The waiter came and took their orders and after a really long time had actual fun.

  
She found out that Toni started her record label from scratch and was actually self made and didn't take a single dime from her parents to start the label.

  
Toni told Cheryl how she was bisexual but hadn't ever been in any serious relationships.   
In return, Cheryl told her how she had always known that she was just into girls and found boys repulsive.

  
The girls had finished their coffee and some snacks and were ready to leave

  
"So how did you like the date?"

  
"It was great, toni. Thank you."

  
"Would you maybe like to go out again with me sometime soon?"

  
"I would like that."  
Cheryl have Toni a cheeky smile

  
Toni fished out an envelope from her jacket and handed it to Cheryl.

  
Cheryl took the envelope from Toni's hand and looked at Toni confusingly.

  
"What's this?"

  
"Oh, please go ahead and read it. It's an invitation and I would like you to be my plus one. I hope I'm not being too pushy."

  
The envelope said Toni Topaz in a very elegant handwriting. Cheryl opened the envelope to retrieve a letter in it.

  
She couldn't believe her eyes.

  
The letter was an invitation to a charity ball for kids with special needs. It was one of the most prestigious charity events in the country.

  
"Are you being serious?"

  
"Of course I am. I've to send a response tomorrow. I would love for you to be my date if that's okay with you."

  
Toni was being so gentle with Cheryl and kept on asking if Cheryl was comfortable with everything which made her feel so much better than she did earlier this day.

  
"Wow, I would love to be your date. Are you sure you want to take me? You could take anybody you want. Look at you."

  
"Look at yourself, blossom. There's nobody is rather take."

  
x

  
The Porsche stopped again in front of Cheryl's apartment building and the girls stepped out heading upstairs after Toni insisted on walking Cheryl to her apartment.

  
"Thanks for today, it was lovely."   
Cheryl said as they stood infront of her apartment door.

  
"It was my pleasure. I'll see you soon, Cheryl."   
Toni stepped closer and placed her hand on cheryl's waist as she softly planted a kiss on her jaw near her earlobe.

  
At that moment Cheryl knew things were going to change and they were going to change fast.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little smut in the end. let me know what you guys think about this one! i love to read your comments!

Toni and Cheryl had been texting quite often. Cheryl texted back slowly when she was at work but Toni always replied back slow. It was one of those things that had bothered Cheryl. After their coffee date a couple days ago, toni didn’t get the time to see Cheryl as she was working late. She promised to see Cheryl tonight and make it up to her. The redhead texted toni while she was at the studio, telling her how veronica was startled to see the flowers and couldn’t wait to meet her. Toni was good at first impressions and was sure she could handle meeting cheryl’s friend.

It was a slow day at the Café, when Cheryl took out her phone to go through her text messages. Toni had sent her a message which surprised Cheryl.

**Toni : can I come see u today?**

**Cheryl : yes you may come see me today**

**Toni : oh yea I forgot u talk like that**

Cheryl rolled her eyes and a second later her phone buzzed again.

_ooh she finally has time to text_

**Toni : _may_ I pick you up at 9? How does dinner sound?**

**Chery : yes, you may and it sounds perfect, tt.**

**Toni : oh I like the name ;)**

Toni smiled at the nickname she just got. She was growing fond of Cheryl more and more everyday and couldn’t wait to take her to the charity dance. Cheryl was one of the most beautiful girls she had ever seen and she couldn’t wait to spoil her.

X

9 o clock rolled up fast and toni pulled up in front of cheryl’s apartment in her car. She practically skipped to cheryl’s apartment with a beautiful bouquet of orchids in her hand. She knocked on the door and waited for the door to open up.

Cheryl opened the door and toni’s eyes immediately widened. They were just going to having dinner but damn did Cheryl look good. She was wearing a short black dress which hugged her curves perfectly. Her hair was beautifully parted in the middle making toni almost drool.

“you look, wow.” Toni said with absolute adoration in her eyes.

Cheryl giggled and stepped aside for toni to come inside.

“are these for me?” Cheryl said looking at the flowers in toni’s hand

“uh..actually no. these are for your friend veronica. I got these because you told me how much she liked the flowers I got you the other day.”

Cheryl immediately called veronica out of her room.

“oh, hello. You must be toni. I’m veronica. Its so nice to meet you.”

Veronica walked up to toni and shook her hand.

“hi, veronica. These are for you. I heard you liked the flowers I got the other day. So I thought I should get you something different yet beautiful.”

“aww, that is so nice of you toni. These really are beautiful. I love orchids. Thank you so much.”

Cheryl grinned at toni’s gesture to try and get veronica to like her.

“and for you, Cheryl, I have something special for you.”

Toni called her driver and asked her to come up to the apartment

Her driver, James, came in holding a black dress bag in his hand almost as long as himself.

“thank you james, you can leave.”

Toni took the bag from james and called Cheryl closer

“open it please.”

Cheryl opened the zipper of the bag and her mouth fell open. She had never seen a dress before that was so amazing.

“toni, oh my god.” Cheryl finally spoke up

“is that Versace?” veronica stepped closer to have a look at it

“it is. I got this for you to wear at the charity ball. I think you’ll look gorgeous in it.” Toni smiled handing the dress to Cheryl.

It was a nude color dress which was strap-less and was of floor length. It had an intricate design of a flower by the waist.

“I- I can’t take this, toni. This is too expensive.”

“I want you to have this. After all I’m the one to drag you to this ball. Please accept this. I cant wait to see you in it.”

“I don’t know.” Cheryl placed the dress on the couch.

Cheryl was still anxious about accepting such an expensive gift. Nobody had ever given her something like this.

“for me? Please?” toni took cheryl’s hands in her own

Toni grazed her thumb over cheryl’s knuckles. She loved how soft cheryl’s hands were. She could hold them all day.

“okay, I’ll keep this. But I don’t know how to thank you for this.”

“just come to dinner with me?” toni asked Cheryl with the softest eyes

“of course.”

After saying goodbye to veronica, both the girls made their way to toni’s Mercedes S Class Coupe. It astonished Cheryl to see that toni had so many luxury cars. She knew toni was a big shot producer but she had no idea how rich she was. It was the third car Cheryl was getting into with toni this time. All of them had been black.

Now that Cheryl noticed, toni wears black a lot too. She wore black ripped jeans again which was exposing her entire knee. She wore a black and white Armani t shirt with it which fit her really well, showing off her toned arms.

“so you really like black, huh?” Cheryl laughed as both of them got into the car.

“yeah, its my favorite color. There’s something very private about black that I seem to like.”

“that’s deep.”

“wait till you see my bedroom. My sheets and the rug are black too.” Toni laughed

“oh so am I going to see it anytime soon?” Cheryl asked biting her lip

“I can’t wait for you to see it.”

The girls began leaning in closer but stopped when James cleared his throat

“sorry to interrupt, but we’re here.”

Toni laughed and thanked james as they both got out of the car

They walked inside the restaurant holding hands loosely.

“right this way, ms. Topaz.” The manager showed them their seats.

They walked into the back of the restaurant and took a seat there. Cheryl was amazed when she saw a live orchestra there.

“you’ve gotta start telling me where we’re going, tt.” Cheryl sighed

“you look perfect, what are you worrying about. Look at me. Im the one dressed like a homeless person.”

Cheryl loved how toni didn’t even remotely make her feel insecure about herself.

The orchestra was captivating and romantic. The girls finished their dinner but remained seated for the orchestra to finish their piece. Cheryl found it enchanting and could see how toni had a very good taste in music.

“this is all so perfect. You have such good taste. I can see how you’re so good at what you do.”

“my taste in girls is also very exquisite.” Toni winked at her

Cheryl let out a low chuckle and pulled toni closer, placing her soft lips on toni’s. she smiled into the kiss and pulled back, looking into toni’s eyes

“I just want to keep on kissing you, Cheryl.”

“what’s stopping you?” Cheryl whispered in her ear

Toni immediately asked for the check, making the redhead laugh.

She paid quickly, taking cheryl’s hand in her own and taking her back to their car. James was waiting inside the car when toni pressed Cheryl against the car, kissing the corner of the redhead’s mouth.

“do you want to go back to my place?” toni asked, her hands resting on cheryl’s waist

“let’s just go back to mine, yeah?” She had only known toni for a while and would feel much safer to go back to her own place. Toni was amazing, but to Cheryl she still seemed a little too mysterious.

“anything works for me.” Toni placed a kiss on her cheek before tapping on the car’s window to catch james’ attention. He rolled down the window and asked if anything was needed.

“why don’t you take a cab back home? I’m in the mood to drive tonight.”

“whatever you need, ms. Topaz.” James got out of the car

As she grabbed the keys from james’ hand, she gave him some cash for the cab. James politely nodded as he left from the scene.

The girls quickly got into the car and toni soon began to drive way over the speed limit.

“and you said that james had a speeding problem?”

“well, anybody would speed if you were the prize.”

Toni smirked holding cheryl’s hand in hers and bringing it up to her lips to kiss it softly.

She continued to drive the car as fast as she could in l.a. traffic to get them back to cheryl’s apartment. Cheryl was finding toni’s fingers wrapped around the steering extremely hot and how she used just the palm of her hand to turn the steering wheel.

“you look so hot when you drive.” Cheryl said it softly but it was loud enough for toni to hear

“just wait for me to drive you crazy then.” Toni said as she put her hand on cheryl’s upper thigh. Cheryl could feel literal butterflies in her stomach sitting next to toni while she said all the perfect stuff every girl would like to hear.

The girls got home and rushed upstairs. Toni’s hands were all over Cheryl as the girl tried to unlock the door. Cheryl pulled toni inside and slammed her against the door.

“oh, bombshell’s come out to play.” Toni said as she placed kisses on cheryl’s neck

“bombshell. I like the sound of that.”

Toni switched their position and now had cheryl’s back pressed against the front door. She bent down and placed her hands behind cheryl’s thighs and picked her up in her arms.

_wow someone’s been hitting the gym._

Cheryl thought as she giggled and wrapped her arms around the producer’s neck.

Toni had no trouble in carrying Cheryl to her room and placing her on the bed and immediately hovering on top of her. She kissed Cheryl again, this time a little harshly which resulted in Cheryl releasing a soft moan. She took no time to slip her tongue inside cheryl’s mouth and putting some more of her weight onto the redhead’s body.

A loud slam of the bedroom door startled them at first but after discovering that it was veronica that had seen them and shut it made them laugh out loud.

Cheryl pulled toni by her neck and brought her closer once again, tugging on toni’s t shirt.

Toni pulled back taking her shirt off and was now concentrating on leaving a hickey on cheryl’s neck. She got off Cheryl and rolled her onto her back, now unzipping the girl’s dress.

She smoothly took off cheryl’s dress leaving her in her underwear.

“let’s get rid of this too.” Toni tucked her finger into cheryl’s lacy underwear and slid them off slowly making Cheryl groan.

“oh god, you’re so wet.” Toni went back to kissing the naked Cheryl underneath her. Cheryl was unbelievably sexy when she was naked. It was a sight for sore eyes. Toni considered herself so lucky to find herself on top of Cheryl right now.

Cheryl ran her hands over toni’s toned abs and her back. Toni quickly thrusted two of her fingers into Cheryl making her gasp loudly

“yes, toni!”

Toni continued to pound into her and attempted to find cheryl’s spot. Once, she found it, she curled her fingers bringing so much pleasure to Cheryl that she arched her back and tangled her hands into toni’s hair pulling her impossibly close.

The thrusts got faster and sloppier making Cheryl moan so loud she’s certain veronica will mock her in the morning. Toni’s name left cheryl’s mouth like a chant once toni lowered her face to her folds and started licking it slowly.

“fuck yes, toni. You’re s- so good.” Cheryl breathed out harshly

She arched her back higher when toni pulled out an orgasm out of her and continued to thrust to bring out another.

When Cheryl calmed down, she peppered kisses on toni’s face

“are you even real?”

Toni smiled and left soft kisses onto cheryl’s jaw and played with her hair until she fell asleep.


	4. 4

The next morning Cheryl woke up to an empty bed. Wondering where Toni went, Cheryl grabbed her phone to see a text from her  
" **sorry had to leave so soon. had an early morning meeting. will call you x** "

  
Cheryl felt bad that Toni couldn't stay over but more than that she felt cheap being left like that. When Cheryl really got to thinking, it came to her mind that Toni didn't even take her jeans off last night. Thinking more about it just made her more uncomfortable.

  
She shrugged off the duvet and got dressed to go to the kitchen to drown her worries into maple syrup.

  
Veronica was already sitting on the couch watching some lame reality show.

  
"Good morning. Didn't you have a gig today?" Cheryl asked

  
"Morning and I'm free till like 5 today."

  
"I don't have anything planned for today so I'm just going to relax." Cheryl said plopping down on the couch next to Veronica

  
"You sure do need to relax after last night."  
Veronica laughed

  
Cheryl covered her face with a pillow

  
"Was I that loud?"

  
"Yes, Toni!" Veronica mocked, now getting hit with the same pillow

  
"Okay I'm sorry. Did she leave early or something?" Veronica inquired

  
"She texted me saying that she had an early morning meeting and had to leave. I was asleep so I have no idea when she left."   
Cheryl sighed playing with her fingers

  
"Don't be disappointed. She's a busy woman. She sounds very promising in the bedroom."   
Veronica laughed again already shielding herself from the pillow.

  
"Cut it out."

  
"Just tell me. Was she that good?"

  
"Urgh, the best. She's an amazing kisser and she definitely knows what's she's doing in there." Cheryl sighed burying her face in her hands

  
The fact that Toni was so good in bed worried her about her own experience. Her thoughts wandered to Toni's sexual experience. It could be way more than Cheryl's. She couldn't help but feel inexperienced. Toni could get anyone she wanted and she felt like she didn't have much to offer to the other girl.

  
"So what's the issue?"

  
"She's very shady, Veronica. We always end up talking more about me than her and she didn't even take off all of her clothes last night. Didn't stay the night. She doesn't reply back for hours."

  
Cheryl avoided going into detail. She could not say it out loud or it would just make it more real.

  
"That's understandable. Maybe you should talk to her about this. How all of this is making you feel."

  
"I guess I should. She did say she would call me later."

  
"Just talk it out okay? Toni seems nice and you should see how it goes for a while."

  
"I'm not dying to have the whole what are we conversation to be very honest."

  
"I get it. Maybe you should call her first."

  
Cheryl did want to call her but Toni texted her saying that she would call her whenever she gets the time to. her anxiety was already messing with her.

  
"I don't know. I'll just wait for her to call me."

  
Veronica and Cheryl ended up watching bridesmaids for the tenth time, ordering in take out for lunch.

  
X

  
It was almost 4 when Toni finally called Cheryl

  
"Hey. Hope you're not busy."

  
"Hey I'm not. I had a free day today. I missed you this morning."

  
"Sorry, I wanted to call you sooner but I couldn't get out of work and they called me up last night wanting me here early morning."

  
_okay she didn't say she missed me too._

  
"I understand, toni." Cheryl spoke in a passive aggressive voice

  
"Come on, don't be like that. I want to see you. When can I come see you?" Toni said sensing that Cheryl was mad at her

  
"Come over now then."   
Cheryl said in a low voice, prepared to hear a no from Toni

  
There was a small silence and then Toni spoke up

  
"Okay, I'll be there in 20."

  
Cheryl was taken aback by Toni's response. She was expecting a cold reply or maybe one asking for a raincheck but she really decided to come see her.

  
Toni hesitated for a moment. She had never been one to show up when called but it was cheryl and she was more than just some fling but she didnt know what to call her exactly.

  
They hadn't had the whole talk yet and Toni didn't want to initiate it. It had always been awkward for her. People are not always on the same page and it could be hurtful.

  
Toni anyway got out of the studio, pulling up her hood to avoid being stopped by any paparazzi on the streets. It rarely happened because she wasn't exactly a celebrity but she hung out with them all the time.   
She went to award shows with celebrities, had lunch or dinner with them. She even attended A Lister parties and galas.

  
She rushed to her Audi and drove to Cheryl's place at a steady pace. She had left her place at night after the redhead had dozed off in her arms. It was a beautiful sight but something in her wanted to go back home at that time. Then she got a call from the studio about a meeting and left Cheryl's place guilt-free.

  
Toni locked the car and made her way up to Cheryl's apartment. She knocked on the door twice before Veronica opened it.

  
"Hey, Toni. Come on in." Veronica smiled moving aside for Toni to come in.

  
Toni smiled at Veronica and moved towards the couch to look for Cheryl.

  
"Hey you." Toni walked up to a zoned out Cheryl sitting on the couch.

  
Cheryl immediately snapped her head into Toni's direction and got up to engulf her in a crushing hug.

  
Toni giggled and wrapped her arms around cheryl's waist as the girl buried her face into Toni's purple-pink hair falling on her shoulders.

  
"someone missed me."   
toni chuckled as she sat on the couch next to cheryl

  
"I did miss you. I was expecting to wake up next to you."   
Cheryl said quietly

  
Toni wrapped her arms around cheryl again and peppered kisses on her face

  
"I'm sorry I had to leave you like that. Let me make it up to you."

  
It kept worrying Cheryl that Toni never said that she missed Cheryl too and it was the second time this happened.

  
"You guys are too cute. I'll leave you to it I've to get to work now." Veronica chuckled

  
"How are you going?" Toni questioned

  
"I'll take the subway."

  
"No. I'll drop you. And I want you to meet someone, cher. So after we drop Veronica we could go there? I promise you'll not regret it."

  
"If you say so." Cheryl said half heartedly

  
"You don't have to drop me Toni, it's fine."   
Veronica interrupted

  
"It's my pleasure."

  
Toni noticed how Cheryl still seemed mad at her. Maybe she didn't want to see Toni anymore. The inner narcissist in Toni got a reality check. Why would such a beautiful girl want her anyway.

  
"We don't have to go, if you don't want to."   
Toni said in a very small voice

  
Cheryl almost forgave her

  
"It's okay. Let's go. Get ready, veronica."

  
Veronica got ready and met Cheryl and Toni downstairs, ready to leave. She gasped a little when she saw Toni's matte black Audi. Toni opened the door for the girls to get in and got into the drivers seat.

  
Veronica told Toni the address and she drove her to work. Luckily for toni, Veronica's studio was near the place she wanted to take Cheryl to.

  
"How was your audition that day? Did it go well?" Toni asked

  
"Uhh it was fine. Nothing special. I don't think I'm going to get a callback to be honest."

Cheryl didn't want to talk about her auditions at all. She was really good but there was always some blonde who got the role which drove her insane.

  
They stopped in front of Veronica's studio quickly. The raven head girl thanked Toni and left leaving the two girls alone.

  
"So where are we going, tt?"

  
"We'll be there in 10, babe. I just want you to keep an open mind when we get there."

  
Cheryl nodded but was very skeptical about going wherever the hell Toni was taking her. Did she make a mistake by coming along?

  
Toni stopped the car outside a huge building and walked to the passenger side and held out her hand for Cheryl to come out of the car.

  
Cheryl stepped out of the car and tightly held Toni's hand in her own.

  
"We're going to see L.A talent agency's Jack Aldrin. We're friends so I asked him if I could get you two to meet and talk about auditions and stuff."

  
Cheryl stopped in her tracks.   
"Toni, are you being serious?"

  
"Why would I joke about that?" Toni smiled

  
"Oh my god. He's never available for stuff like this anymore. But I still can't afford him, Toni. Maybe this was a bad idea."

  
"Hey, you don't worry about that. He owes me a favour. Besides, he'll help you with a few roles until the word's out about how beautiful and talented you are and then you can decide whether you want him to represent you or not."   
Toni looked into Cheryl's eyes, making sure she was comfortable with all of this.

  
"You're so amazing I cant believe this."   
Cheryl jumped and wrapped her arms around Toni's neck.

  
"Let's go now. He's very punctual."

  
Toni grabbed Cheryl's hand and led her to the agents office introducing them to each other.

  
Both of them took a seat in front of Jacks huge desk

  
"Hi, Cheryl. I've heard so much about you. How are you doing?"

  
"I'm good. Thanks for meeting me today. I'm very grateful."

  
"Ah, anything for Toni." Jack flashed Toni a toothy grin which Toni returned as she sipped at her coffee.

  
"So, tell me what all have you done till now?"

  
"I've done a few musical theatres. One deodorant commercial. Nothing too significant but I am confident about my acting skills and I'm a very hard working person."

  
"That's okay. Redheads do tend to struggle more. We'll figure something out. I want you to come to my office on Monday at 9 am and we'll get you new amazing headshots and get started on your resume. Please give your name address and phone number to Betty at the front desk and we'll sort things out on Monday."

  
Cheryl felt as if all of this was too easy. As if she didn't deserve this.

  
"Thank you, that's perfect." Cheryl said with a shine in her eyes

  
"It was good to see you, Toni. Now if you'll excuse me I've another meeting in 15 minutes."

  
"You too, Jack. Thanks for this."

  
Toni and Cheryl went to the front desk and left Cheryl's contact information and booked an appointment for Monday.

  
The girl's got out of the building to go to Toni's car when cheryl tugged at Toni's arm and pulled her to give her a sweet kiss.

  
"I can't thank you enough, Toni. You don't know how much this means to me."

  
"You're welcome, cher. I'm just glad you're happy."

  
"I want to thank you. But we'll have to go back to my place for that. I want to thank you intensely and vigorously." Cheryl said as she bit Toni's earlobe.

  
"What are we waiting for then?"   
Toni smirked and tugged Cheryl towards their car.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its a cute chapter without any angst at all.

Today was the day. Cheryl blossom was about to attend her first charity ball. Along with toni topaz. She imagined her first big charity ball as something she would earn. She wanted to go as Cheryl blossom not someone’s plus one. But she was still thankful for the invite. It was a great opportunity and would get to meet many new people.

Cheryl hummed to the songs that played on her speakers as she got ready for the charity ball. Veronica happily volunteered to help Cheryl with her make up for tonight. It was a big deal after all. The beautiful nude colored dress was lying on Cheryl’s bed as she quietly looked at it and wondered. She wondered if she would ever become so successful and could buy something like this for herself. Cheryl was a proud person and was very independent. She was used to earning things. She wasn’t used to things just being handed to her. Her parents had always taught her to do things on her own so she could know how hard things are in life.

She slipped out of her clothes and went to take a quick shower before getting dressed. She quickly jumped out of the shower and dried herself. Slipping into the dress, she felt so confident about herself. Expensive clothes did that to you. After se got dressed and did her hair, she went into veronica’s room to get help with her make-up.

“you look gorgeous, blossom!” veronica gasped

“thanks, v. I need your make up skills right now because I have to look my best tonight.” Cheryl sat down in front of the dresser.

“just trust me.”

After half an hour, Cheryl was completely ready and just had to wear her heels. Cheryl was looking like an angel and couldn’t wait for toni to see her.

“thank you, veronica. This is so great.”

Veronica smiled and shrugged. She was amazing at what she did.

The bell rang and veronica went to open it while Cheryl got her heels.

“oh, hey toni. Come on in.”

Toni came inside their apartment holding a dark blue velvet box wearing minimal make-up and tousled pink-purple hair. Her chest was bare under a Versace black blazer with black pants and black louboutins with it. her neck and collar bone tattoos were exposed. She truly looked like a badass.

“thanks.” Toni smiled and moved in as veronica subtly checked her out.

If toni looked great usually, today she looked stunning.

“cheryl’s in her room. Probably trying to get her heels on.”

“oh, I can help with that.”

Toni said making her way towards cheryl’s bedroom. Her door was wide open as she sat on the bed trying to get the strap of her heels to close.

“hey gorgeous, let me help you with that.” Toni grinned at Cheryl and bent down near her feet, placing the velvet box on the bed.

“its okay, toni. I don’t want you to ruin your outfit.” Cheryl stared at toni realizing how amazing she looked.

“it’s not a problem, cher.”

Cheryl smiled as toni tied the strap over her ankle. She absolutely adored that toni was so chivalrous.

“there. All done.”

Toni smiled as she got up and held out her hand for Cheryl to take and get up.

“you look fucking stunning, Cheryl blossom.” Toni kissed cheryl’s hand

“you look so good yourself, tt. I absolutely love your look.”

“thank you, ma Cherie.”

Toni smiled and picked up the box from the bed.

Cheryl was confused to see toni smiling so much as she opened the box.

“I got something for you. I hope you like it because I promise it will look really good on you.”

Toni giggled and turned the box so that Cheryl could see it.

Cheryl gasped when she saw the pendant inside. It was an actual gold pendant with a gold cursive ‘c’ hanging from it which had diamonds studded in it.

“toni, I-I can’t. this is so expensive.”

“did you like it?” toni changed the subject.

“ofcourse I do. Its beautiful.”

“then I want you to have it.”

Cheryl looked up at toni who was looking at her with eyes full of adoration.

“I don’t know what to say.” Cheryl said as toni gave the box to her.

“well, can I put it on you?”

Cheryl nodded and sat on the bed.

Toni unhooked the pendant and hooked it again around her neck, placing a small kiss on her neck.

Cheryl got up and pulled toni into a crushing hug. Toni wrapped her arms around Cheryl’s waist, placing kisses on her bare shoulder.

“let’s go now, shall we?” toni asked as they broke away from the hug.

Cheryl nodded again as toni took her hand in her own.

“well don’t you both look so beautiful.” Veronica gushed as they entered the living room.

“thank you, v. I’ll call you whenever I leave.”

Veronica nodded and smiled as both the girls walked out of the apartment to go to toni’s car waiting downstairs. James greeted both the girls as they sat in the car.

It took them half an hour to get to the charity ball. James got out and opened the door for the two girls to come out. Cheryl was almost blinded by the flash photography.

Toni held cheryl’s hand and walked towards the red carpet to go inside the hotel.

“toni! Who’s your date tonight?”

“toni! Who are you wearing?”

“toni! Look here!”

Paparazzi shouted as they stopped for photos. Cheryl became very nervous for a moment but felt calm again when toni held her by her waist and asked her to just slowly breathe in and out.

As the girls moved forward, they were stopped by entertainment today’s anchor.

“hey, you girls look beautiful tonight! Toni who are you with and who are you wearing?” the anchor spoke and brought the mic closer to toni

“I’m wearing Versace. And this is my date, Cheryl who is also wearing Versace.”

“you look so fine and you’ve definitely broken a lot of hearts by bringing a date tonight. But Cheryl looks great tonight.”

“thank you.” Cheryl spoke up

“ill let you guys go and have fun!” the anchor smiled as the girls waved goodbye and went inside

Cheryl had a cute blush to her face as she entered the gala holding toni’s hand. The event was huge. There was an enormous stage for performances and auctions. There were tables and seats assigned to all the guests with buckets of champagne on them. Servers were flowing in and out with drinks.

They made their way towards their assigned seat. Cheryl’s yes almost popped out of their socket when she saw that she was seated next to troye sivan, Charlie puth, bella thorne and alessia cara.

“oh hey, tones!” troye got up and pulled toni into a hug.

The others joined in too. Toni introduced all of them to Cheryl who was subtly star-struck. She just got to know that toni was good friends with these singers and had been to many parties with them.

They were all very polite to her and told drunk toni stories all night. They told how Cheryl how toni once drank too much vodka and crashed a bar mitzvah and ended up giving autographs. Even before the auction started, Cheryl blended in so well with the singers, she got invited to troye’s pool party next weekend.

The auction was going smoothly. Celebrities were bidding on various items and all the money was directly going to a special charity for children. Antique items were on auction but not a lot of them caught toni’s eye.

The next item up was an antique record player. Toni thought it was perfect for her. She loved music and had a fine vinyl collection. The bid started at $10,000. Toni kept on bidding but there were other bidders who wanted it as well. After a little while toni bid $100,000 outbidding someone else’s $90,000.

“Sold to no. 420.” The auctioneer announced.

Cheryl congratulated toni and gave her a quick kiss as toni ordered another round of drinks for everyone on the table.

The auction got over an hour later. The girl’s met toni’s other friends and colleagues and left the gala around 12.

Cheryl and toni got into toni’s car and were on their way back to cheryl’s apartment.

“tonight was so great, toni. Thank you for bringing me.” Cheryl pulled toni towards her and kissed her

“you’re. welcome” toni said in between kisses

James was trying to ignore the heavy make out session going on at the back. Cheryl entangled her fingers into toni’s hair as started sucking on her pulse point making Cheryl groan.

James sped up and stopped the car infront of cheryl’s apartment in record time.

“boss, we’re here.” James coughed

“oh yeah sorry. Got carried away.” Toni chuckled and got out of the car.

“would you like to come upstairs?”

Toni bit her lip and nodded. She tapped on the car window and asked james to go back.

The girls quickly walked upstairs and got inside, sloppily kissing and pulling each other closer. They tipsily fell onto cheryl’s bed discarding their clothes quickly. Cheryl groaned as she took her heels off. The heels were awfully painful.

“let me make this better for you.” Toni whispered as she made out with Cheryl, their bodies clinging to each other.

Toni kissed her way down to cheryl’s feet and started massaging them.

Cheryl had never ever gotten such a good massage before. It almost felt like toni was a professional. She continued to massage cheryl’s feet for a while as Cheryl moaned at the feeling and the sight of toni sitting their stark naked worshipping her.

“feels so much better, tt.” Cheryl moaned

“well, its about to get much better, darling.”

Toni kissed Cheryl’s legs and slowly kissed her way up to cheryl’s thighs leaving hickeys there. Marking what’s hers. Cheryl pulled toni impossibly closer.

Toni kissed Cheryl right on her clit and started to worship Cheryl where she needed her the most.

By the end of it toni pulled three orgasms out of Cheryl and the redhead was too tired and pleased to even form coherent words.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soft af

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think you'll like this one

The clock struck nine and Cheryl got into L.A talent agency, straight to Jack Aldrin’s floor. She never imagined having an agent who had an entire floor to himself. Gracefully walking towards the front desk, she made her presence known to Betty who was the receptionist. Her heart was beating fast as she sat on the couch in the waiting area.  


Once again she wondered if she had what it takes to be an actress. She doubted herself repeatedly and only wished Toni would be here to hold her hand and help her through this mind wrecking anxiety. However, she was not here with Cheryl. She had to be at the studio recording an acoustic sessions. Cheryl didn’t entirely know what toni was doing because the girl never talked much about her work.  


At eight twenty in the morning just when Cheryl was about to leave, her doorbell rung and james stood at the door. Toni had sent him to chauffer the redhead today. Cheryl blushed at toni’s gesture. She thought about Cheryl even when she was busy with work. She thanked james for coming and went to see _her new agent._  


She snapped out of her thoughts as her name was called and she made her way towards Jack’s office. He told her that they would be taking headshots today and that an entire make up team was waiting for her. After that he would meet up with Cheryl and discuss creative options and the roles she would be interested in for auditioning.  


Betty introduced Cheryl to the make-up and wardrobe department while her agent went back to work and promised to see Cheryl after she was done. The entire team was incredible and worked with Cheryl on her look and transformed her into a more beautiful version if that was even possible. She had the most perfect eyes and a very sharp look that worked as an advantage.  


After getting her headshots with their photographer, she met up with the creative team and worked on her resume. Her theatre background was very strong which made her choose drama roles. Cheryl met up with Jack and he arranged a few auditions for her. Cheryl was more than happy with the auditions that were lined up for her.  


The auditions were for roles in a drama/thriller series and for a rom com movie. The redhead couldn’t wait to see toni and tell her how excited she was about these auditions. She happily strutted outside and greeted james when she spotted him outside. When she got into the car and began to go home, toni called her up which instantly made her smile.  


“hey, cher. Where are you?” toni said on the phone

“heyyy, I just got free from Jack’s office and I want to tell you all about it. when can I see you?” Cheryl asked happily

Toni giggled at cheryl’s excitement.

“Would you like to come over, cherry? I’m coming home in ten. You could go home, freshen up and then James could bring you over if you’d like.”

Cheryl didn’t hesitate this time. She hadn’t been to toni’s place yet and she would sure like to go forward with whatever they have between them.

“I’d love that.”

Cheryl smiled and hung up and asked james to take her home. She asked him to wait for her while she freshens up and then they could leave.  


She quickly entered her apartment and took a quick shower, changing into fresh clothes. She got changed into a black crop top and blue high waist jeans with black vans. After quickly reapplying her make up, she grabbed her purse and locked the apartment on her way out.  


She greeted james again and got into the car.

“Ms. Topaz just called to inform me that she’s home and I’ve got orders to take you there as fast as I can.” James smiled  


“are you sure about that? You drive fast already.” Cheryl chuckled  


“orders are orders ms. Blossom.” James put the car into drive and sped away as usual  


Cheryl smiled to herself upon the realization that toni wanted to see her as soon as she got home. It was a strange feeling. To be wanted. Cheryl had never experienced it much. It seemed like toni wanted her by her side and didn’t seem to take her for granted.  


The car entered into L.A’s Pacific Palisades. It was one of the most private places for a property and it was near the coast. Celebrities have their vacation homes here. She had no idea toni loved here.  


In another ten minutes the car stood outside a gate which quickly was opened to let the car in the driveway. Cheryl’s jaw dropped when she saw a huge suburban mansion. The car stopped near the other parked luxury cars. James got out of the car and opened the door for Cheryl.  


Toni’s house was absolutely insane. James guided her to the patio where toni was lounging in a chair with her feet propped up on the table. Toni seemed very relaxed as she was lying back on the chair with her eyes closed, wearing nike shorts and a loose band t shirt.  


“ms. Topaz.” James called toni  


Toni opened her eyes to see Cheryl standing there with james and approached them with a huge grin on her face.  


“aww, thank you for bringing her here, james. You’re free to go home.” Toni smiled as james left  
  
Standing nect to Cheryl, toni engulfed Cheryl into a bear hug which came as a surprise to Cheryl. Toni had wrapped her arms around cheryl’s body and had pulled her closer to her.  


“It’s so nice to have you over, Cheryl. I missed you.”  


_Ah, there it is._  
  


“I missed you too toni.” Cheryl said kissing toni’s cheek softly.  


“I must say, your place looks wonderful.”  


“would you like a tour, ms. Blossom.”

Toni offered her hand which Cheryl happily took.  


Intertwining their fingers, toni showed Cheryl the patio which was surrounded by beautiful greenery. The patio had outdoor sofa sets with an elegant centre table. The pool was right next to it. Steps led you down to the pool which was enormous in size.

Toni led Cheryl into the mansion which had 5 bedrooms and 6 bathrooms, a gaming room, a mini studio for recording, a dining room and the living room.  


Cheryl and Toni settled down into toni’s master bedroom finally. It had a 75 inch ultra hd tv, bookshelves filled with books and a chestnut guitar in the corner.  


“Your house is beautiful, toni.”  


“thank you. I wanted to design it myself but never got the time to.”  


“it’s very private and secluded. I like it.” Cheryl smiled  


“tell me about your day first.” Toni said collapsing on the bed.  


“it was so good, toni. I met the creative department, met the make-up department and then I got my headshots done. Then I met Jack at the end and we went through a bunch of auditions I could go to. I have a rom com movie audition this week and a drama/thriller series audition next week. I can’t thank you enough, toni. I really feel confident this time.”  


“you don’t have to. I did this because I wanted to.”  


Toni leaned towards Cheryl and captured her lips with her own. Cheryl swears that toni is the best kisser ever. The redhead wraps her hands around toni’s neck and pulls her down on the bed. Toni falls on top of Cheryl, making her laugh into the kiss.  


Toni decided to make Cheryl laugh too by tickling her sides and breaking away from the kiss. Cheryl erupts into laughter and toni uses one hand to hold both of her hands above her head.  


_“how can someone look so hot while tickling someone?"_  
  


toni bit her lip as Cheryl was tearing up from laughing.  


“okay, okay, I surrender.” Cheryl managed to say  


Toni stopped tickling Cheryl and sat back and laughed as Cheryl regained her composure.  


“I’ll get back at you.” Cheryl laughed  


“you can try bombshell.”  


Cheryl tackled toni and fell on top of her. Instead of tickling her, Cheryl peppered kisses all over toni. The redhead put her leg between toni’s and grinded into her centre as she continued to kiss all over her face. A soft moan left toni’s mouth as she pulled Cheryl closer.  


Toni’s hands explored cheryl’s waist and sneakily went under her top, rubbing soothing circles on her skin. Cheryl bit toni’s lip and left kisses on her neck. Toni was sure Cheryl was in the mood to leave a lot of hickeys. Toni loved to mark Cheryl as her own but didn’t mind when cheryl marked her too.  


Somewhere in Toni’s insecure, immature, wandering mind a switch flipped and she realized that it was time to settle down for a bit. She wanted to explore herself more but with the gorgeous redhead on top of her. Toni sat up, making Cheryl sit in her lap.  


“what happened, toni? Did I do something wrong?”

Cheryl placed her hands on her own lap, looking into toni’s eyes searching for an answer.  
  
Her red hair was falling on her left shoulder and her lips were swollen from the kissing. Toni thought she looked breathtaking.  


She took both of cheryl’s hands into her own.  
  
“will you be my girlfriend?”  


Cheryl flashed toni a toothy grin . what a feeling it was to be wanted. What a feeling it was to belong to someone.  


“it would be my honor.”  


Toni wrapped her hands around the girl’s waist and pulled her into a kiss, all her worries missing.


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has 4600+ views already. thanks for giving this a read. all kudos and comments are appreciated!

“try to hit a lower note this time.” Toni told Abel as she sat outside the recording room, listening to him record his new single

The girl had been sitting in the studio in her office building for almost 6 hours, trying to help Abel record a new single for his new album. His songs had amazing lyrics and his voice was very versatile. Toni had an excellent ear for music and tried her best to make Abel’s single one of the best this year.

She tiredly took a bite out of her taco and took her phone out to check her messages. She had one from Troye Sivan, Cheryl, Sam Smith and her mom.

**Troye Sivan – hey you and your girl coming to my pool party this weekend right?**

**Cheryl – babe, do you want to get lunch?**

**Sam Smith – wanted to run something by you, can I meet you tomorrow?**

**Mom – hi love, are you coming home for dinner on Sunday?**

Toni smiled at all these texts who were from people she adored.

She really wanted to get lunch with Cheryl but she couldn’t because of work. She had been stuck in the studio for the past 3 days and barely saw Cheryl. After she asked Cheryl to be her girlfriend, she thought she’d be getting closer to the redhead but their careers didn’t allow them to. Cheryl had an audition this week and Toni had a very busy schedule with all the recording sessions she had with some singers. This was a huge disadvantage of owning a record label. She had to be there for the sessions when the artists wanted and had very less time to herself. Toni would sit in the studio and give her suggestions and creative criticism to the artists. she would help them come up with music for their lyrics and make it a hit.

**Toni – do you want to come to my office? we could order lunch here**

**Cher – oh, sure. I will be there in half an hour I guess**

Cheryl agreed to see toni at her office but got very nervous after the plan was made. She had never seen toni at her workplace. She didn’t want to feel out of place. Toni was the boss after all.

Cheryl left her place in twenty minutes, took a cab and reached the Topaz Building in another twenty. The girl texted toni that she was at the front. Cheryl felt like a teenage girl waiting infront of her girlfriends house, texting her to come out. Toni came outside the huge building quickly, kissing Cheryl quickly and bringing her inside. Cheryl walked inside and saw the grand building. It was everything that celebrities were used to. There were recliners in the waiting area and several conference rooms. There was an entire floor for singers to relax and innovate. All floors had a recording studio which stayed busy most of the time.

Toni took Cheryl to the top floor where she was recording with Abel.

“I am going to introduce you to a good friend of mine. You probably have heard of him before.”

The producer opened the door to the studio and Cheryl’s mouth fell open. The Weeknd was standing right there.

“hey, abel. Sorry it took me a while. I want you to meet my girlfriend, Cheryl.”

Abel flashed a smile at Cheryl and he offered his hand out for Cheryl to shake.

“hi, Cheryl. Its nice to meet you. You’ve got a good one here.” Abel chuckled wiggling his eyebrows

“it’s so nice to meet you too. I love your music. It’s great.”

“toni and I have been working on it all day. I think it’s time I take a break. I’ll leave you two ladies alone.”

Abel saluted toni and left after grabbing his backpack.

“wow, I had no idea you were working with the weeknd. His music is so great and you help producing it so wow you really are good at your job.”

Toni giggled at how cute Cheryl looked as she was gushing. Toni was very connected when it came to celebrities. There were very few singers she didn’t get along with.

“this reminds me of something. Troye asked me if we’re still going to his party on Saturday. Do you wanna come with me?”

“of course, tt.”

“I’ll pick you up at 7pm. I’m sure you’ll look sexy as always.”

Toni ordered Chinese and the girls sat in Toni’s office to have lunch. The producer’s office was massive. It had two sets of couches and a mahogany desk with a very comfy looking chair behind it. there were some plants in the corner of the room and a huge shelf with several records on it. Beside the shelf was a fancy high table with a record player on it.

The food was scattered all over the table and the girls comfortably sat on the couch. Toni folded her legs and sat facing Cheryl as she narrated how her day was. Toni looked at Cheryl like she was the answer to all her worries.

“The casting director told me that they were looking for someone like me. Someone who had the passion and the beauty.” Cheryl grinned as she told toni about her audition.

“I’m feeling really good about this, tt. It’s going to be huge for me if I land this role. And I can’t go back to working at that café.”

"don't worry, cher. you're gonna get this. i believe in you." toni held cheryl's face in her hands as she kissed the redhead.

The girl had high hopes of getting a callback this time. Jack had done wonders. Cheryl auditioned for the role of a woman who lives in new York and works in the fashion industry who gets the opportunity of a lifetime to become the show stopper of one of the biggest fashion shows in the world. This was a great role and Cheryl really wanted this one. She believed she was talented for it. she struggled for this long in every aspect of her life whether it was love, respect, acting. Cheryl deserved this one after all the shit she had been through.

Cheryl looked at toni as she silently ate whilst devoting her entire attention to the redhead’s words. She wondered where she would have been if she hadn’t met toni all those weeks ago.

“which one’s your favourite out of all of these?” Cheryl asked pointing towards toni’s record shelf.

“do you want me to play it for you?”

Cheryl nodded as toni got up and walked towards her shelf. Toni stood on her tippy toes and grabbed a very colorful record cover.

The girl smiled as she put the record in the player. Cheryl adored seeing toni being so passionate when it came to music. She couldn’t wait to discover more of this girl.

Soft music began playing when toni put the record in. toni grinned and offered her hand out for Cheryl to take.

“may I have this dance, bombshell?”

Cheryl grinned and intertwined their fingers. She recognized the song immediately. It was Ben E. King’s ‘Stand by me’

Toni put her hand on cheryl’s waist and pulled her against her own body smoothly. Cheryl placed her hand on toni’s shoulder and the girl’s swayed along the music. Toni’s thumb grazed cheryl’s waist as she held onto Cheryl. Her cold hands gave Cheryl chills.

The redhead was surprised when toni began to sing along

“ _If the sky that we look upon_  
Should tumble and fall  
Or the mountains should crumble to the sea  
I won't cry, I won't cry, no I won't shed a tear  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me

_And darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh stand by me  
Oh stand now, stand by me, stand by me”_

Toni sang like an angel. She looked into the redhead’s eyes and sang as if she meant every word she just sang.

Cheryl earlier wondered where she would have been if she hadn’t met toni all those weeks ago. She now knew the exact answer to it. lost. She would have been lost if she hadn’t met toni.


	8. 8

cheryl smiled upon opening her eyes to see toni waking her up. she rubbed her eyes and sat upright on toni's insanely comfortably bed. toni was sitting her side with a cup in her hand. the producer was fully dressed in a white shirt and black pants. On top of that she wore a black blazer which gave her a very sexy look. Her pink hair was tied in a neat bun.

  
"good morning, cherry. I got you some coffee." Toni smiled and offered Cheryl the cup of coffee

  
"you're so good to me. I would also like to tell you that you look very enticing this morning. "   
Cheryl said as she pulled the sheets closer to her stark naked body.

  
"I think you look more enticing, my darling. I love seeing you like this in my bed. It's the best thing to wake up to in my opinion." Toni smirked and kissed the redhead on the cheek.

  
Cheryl blushed and shook her head not trusting her voice to say something. She was often at loss of words when toni got so seductive. Right now Cheryl was having a raging headache because of the amount of drinks she had last night in the club.

  
Toni crawled closer to Cheryl and took the cup out of her hands and placed it on the nightstand. She pushed Cheryl down on the bed, pulled the sheet away from her and got on top of the girl with one of her legs in between Cheryl's.

  
She hungrily kissed Cheryl and touched her everywhere except where she actually needed toni the most.

  
"Stop teasing, baby." Cheryl whined

  
The redhead pulled toni closer and grinded against her. Toni was too busy leaving hickey's on Cheryl's just but eventually pulled away even after many protests from the girl under her.

  
"Sorry, cher. I have to go for this very important meeting."   
Toni chuckled getting off the bed

  
"Come back to bed. I could help you relax before this meeting."   
Cheryl said as she got off the bed and wrapped her arms around Toni's neck.

  
"I really have to go. I promise I'll make it up to you when I get back."   
Toni squeezed Cheryl's ass and kissed her intensely.

  
"You better."   
Cheryl giggled and kissed Toni's nose before letting her go.

  
Toni bit her lip as she smiled and hurried out of the room realising she's running a little late.

  
Collecting her clothes of the floor, the girl made her way into the connected bathroom to take a shower.

  
As she hopped in the shower she remembered the events of last night. She got a call from the casting director of the rom com movie she auditioned for. He was very excited to tell Cheryl that she had gotten the role and others weren't nearly as good as her.

  
Cheryl calmly thanked the casting director for the opportunity and hung up. 5 seconds later the redhead screamed on top of her lungs making a scared Veronica rush to her room.

  
Veronica jumped to hug the girl when she got to know Cheryl got the role. The girls immediately wanted to celebrate. Cheryl called toni up and told her the good news and toni was so so happy for her and insisted they go out and celebrate. The redhead also insisted for it to be her treat.

  
Later that night, all three of them went out to a very popular club and got insanely drunk. James was there to drive their drunk asses back home. They dropped veronica back to her place and the couple went back to Toni's place since she had a meeting the next morning. She was a little less drunk than the others and had been pacing her drinks throughout the night.

  
Toni had been to a lot of parties in a lister clubs but had never gone overboard with drinking. Drinking meant losing your inhibitions and toni always knew she had to think before she spoke. She knew not to reveal everything to everybody. She knew the only person that would be there for her at the end of the day is herself.

  
She had been a huge success story and nobody got where she is by giving away who they are and being an open book. It was somewhat true to say that toni was a closed book.

  
The day of her big meeting, toni got up before Cheryl, contemplating if she should let this beautiful girl in where almost nobody has been. Almost.

  
Tucking a strand of hair behind Cheryl's ear she leaned down and kissed the girl's forehead. Maybe she's worth the pain.

X

Cheryl got out of toni's place an hour later after the producer left. It took her half an hour to get back to her own apartment. The subway ride did not wear the girl down. nothing could. she got the role she wanted. this could be the huge break she needed. l.a wasn't being so bad to her this time.

  
Cheryl got into the apartment and saw Veronica watching something on the tv.

  
"hey you. how's that hangover?" Cheryl asked Veronica

  
"what the fuck happened last night?"   
veronica groaned.

  
"I don't remember much, but I think toni does. you should ask her. she seemed pretty composed when she left for a meeting this morning."

  
"will do. she had a meeting this morning?" Veronica asked

  
"yeah, she did. she left in a hurry, leaving me turned on like that."

  
Veronica laughed and shook her head.

the girls hung out for a bit and talked about Veronica's upcoming gig for a fashion show. it was one of Veronica's biggest gigs yet. she earned decent money and always payed her rent on time. she had payed twice for Cheryl which she eventually payed back. she had been Cheryl's constant.

  
veronica was bisexual which made cheryl feel comfortable around her. she had been with her fair share of boys and girls but always felt as if cheryl was the sister she never had.

  
the girls poured some wine and talked a little about Cheryl's movie and how Veronica bumped into the cutest guy at Starbucks.

  
they decided to watch 21 jump street. it always made them laugh. halfway through the movie Cheryl got a call from Toni.

  
Cheryl excused herself from the living room and walked to the kitchen to pick her call.

  
"hey, babe." Cheryl grinned

  
"hey, my meeting just got over and I was thinking of seeing you. are you free?"

  
Toni sounded nervous for some reason. maybe the meeting didn't go well but she sure as hell needed to find out.

  
"yeah, sure TT. I was just hanging out with v. what do you want to do?"

  
"I actually wanted your help with something. can you meet me downstairs in like 20 minutes?"

  
_what did Toni need help with?_

  
"anything, Toni."

  
"great and bring Veronica too. I could use some extra help."

  
_now that's weird._

  
"oh okay. I'll see you then. bye."

  
"see you."

  
Toni hung up and quickly got into her car, on her way to Cheryl's apartment.   
she was in a real good mood and the meeting went really well. so well that she signed a new artist to come aboard with her record label. Toni was a master in convincing.

  
once she reached outside Cheryl's apartment she got outside the car and called Cheryl to ask her to come down. the redhead politely told her girlfriend that it would take her five more minutes and then she'll be downstairs. Toni chuckled and rolled her eyes.

  
after pacing back and forth for another minute, Toni got anxious and took a pack of cigarette out of her packet and lit one carefully.

  
she brought the cigarette to her lips and leaned on her black range rover. she was almost done with her cigarette when Cheryl and Veronica walked out of the building.

  
Cheryl almost drooled when she saw Toni leaning on the car with her sleeves rolled up and holding a cigarette in one hand. even after work, Toni looked just as charming as she did in the morning.

  
"hey, gorgeous. hey, Veronica." Toni greeted the girls.

  
Cheryl wrapped Toni in a hug. Toni tightly held on to the girl's waist as she kissed the side of her red hair.

  
"do you wanna drive, babe?" Toni asked dropping the cigarette to the ground and crushing it with her shoe.

  
"can I?"

  
"ofcourse." Toni pulled the keys out of the pocket and handed them to a grinning Cheryl.

  
Cheryl jogged to the opposite side when she got the keys. Veronica shook her head and chuckled at Cheryl's childishness.

  
Toni opened the passenger door for Veronica to get in and quickly got into the back seat.

  
"where are we going, TT?" Cheryl asked as started the car.

  
"well since my meeting went really well and my label signed g eazy. I thought it was time to get a new car."

  
"congratulations baby, I'm so proud of you."

  
"congratulations, Toni!"

  
"thank you very much. now we're headed to Audi to find a new car for me."

  
"you have like so many already but whatever you want. I'm your driver for the day, ma'am."   
Cheryl laughed and started driving with the help of the GPS.

  
the girls got off about half an hour later in front of the Audi showroom where they were escorted inside. apparently the manager knew Toni and was happy to find her the car as soon as possible.

  
"I want you guys suggest me whatever you like. how does that sound?"

  
the girls parted their ways and went around checking out cars. Toni pulled Veronica to a side after a minute.

  
"hey, Veronica. I need a favour."

  
"what's up, Toni? you seem nervous."

  
"uh, can you ask Cheryl which car she liked the most? it's her birthday next week and I want her to have one."

  
"holy shit." Veronica couldn't believe it.

  
"please can you do this for me? I'll owe you one. and ask her the color she thinks it would look nice in. I'm pretty sure the answer would be red but can you still ask her?"   
Toni said quietly not wanting Cheryl to get any hint

  
"you're Amazing, toni. ofcourse I'll ask her."   
Veronica patted toni on the shoulder and made her way towards Cheryl

  
after spending an hour in there, Veronica and Cheryl walked up to Toni who was talking to the manager.  
excusing herself from the conversation, Toni got up and made her way towards the girls.

  
"so what do you guys think?"

  
"I think you should go for the Q7. in black ofcourse."

  
"I really think Audi TT in red would look beautiful but I know black's your color. you know a TT for my TT."   
Cheryl said giving Toni a genuine smile.

  
"Alright, I'll talk to the manager about the bookings. thank you ladies."

  
Veronica and Cheryl went to sit on the couch while Toni talked to the manager.

  
"I want a red audi TT next week, ray. delivered it at my place with a big bow on it. it's a gift so I want it next Wednesday at any cost."

  
"consider it done, ms. topaz."


	9. 9

Toni took a deep breath as she stood in front of the brand new Audi TT in shining red color with a red bow on it.

  
She wanted Cheryl to have it so badly but wasn't sure how Cheryl would react. She didn't want her to feel as if she was trying to buy her feelings. Toni sincerely wanted Cheryl to commute easily. over these two months, Toni had driven Cheryl around quite a lot. it was hard for the redhead to accept that Toni was doing it without any selfish motive. While Cheryl was having a hard time accepting all this affection, Toni was very careful about not crossing boundaries.

  
the producer opened the car and sat inside, turning on the ignition. she sped out of her driveway, on her way to Cheryl's apartment. today was her birthday and Toni was more nervous than excited. Cheryl had thrown a party for her 24th birthday and had invited a bunch of her friends. the party was going to start at 8 in the evening but Toni decided to see Cheryl around 10 am.

  
Toni couldn't wait to see her girlfriend.

  
Toni was also nervous to meet her friends. she sometimes had episodes of social anxiety where she would cancel plans at last minute and just stay at home. At last year's music awards Toni was nominated for the best producer award along with 3 other artists.

  
An hour before she was supposed to show up, the girl got an anxiety attack and cancelled. it had been the second consecutive year Toni had lost the award. she was coping better at home or atleast she thought so. music industry was really competitive even if it was not visible to the fans.

  
Toni knew she would be nominated again this year but at least she would have Cheryl's support this time. she was really counting on it.

  
She pulled up infront Cheryl's apartment building and got out of the shining new car and locked it. after pulling out her phone, she called Veronica and asked her to bring Cheryl down.

  
those five minutes that Cheryl took to come down from her apartment almost gave Toni another one of her anxiety attacks.

  
"hey, babe."

  
Toni turned into the direction of the voice. Cheryl walked towards her with Veronica just behind her who had a huge grin on her face.

  
"happy birthday, baby." Toni opened her arms and enveloped the birthday girl in a hug.

  
Toni pulled away and placed her hand on cheryl's chin and kissed her.

  
"thank you, tt. may I know why you called me downstairs?"   
Cheryl asked pulling back from the kiss

  
"I've a gift for you which I can't bring upstairs."   
Toni scratched the back of her neck, giving Cheryl and awkward smile

  
"what is it?" Cheryl asked furrowing her eyebrows, thinking of what Toni could've possibly gotten her that couldn't be brought upstairs

  
putting her hand into her pocket, Toni pulled out the car keys and extended them for Cheryl to hold.

  
cheryl took the keys in her hand trying to figure out what the keys could mean.

  
Toni cleared her throat and took her hand in her own and guided Cheryl towards where the car was parked. Veronica was giggling the entire time.

  
Toni opened both her arms and gestured towards the car.

  
"happy birthday, Cher. this is for you."

  
"No. You're kidding."   
Cheryl shook her head in disbelief.

  
"no I am not. this is yours now. in red. your favourite color." Toni said slightly pulling Cheryl towards the car

  
”oh my god!"

  
Cheryl squealed in excitement and turned to Toni to hug her which instantly relieved the girl who was nervous as fuck. Cheryl liked the gift. She did not disgust cheryl.

  
"I can't believe this, tt." Cheryl said pulling Toni closer and kissing her.

  
suddenly something shifted. Cheryl realised the weight of this gift she had just gotten from her girlfriend.

  
"wait. this is too expensive Toni. I don't think I can take this." Cheryl said slowly realizing what Toni had done, pulling her hand away from Toni's.

  
Toni had just got her girlfriend a $50,000 car who had spent most of her life taking subways.

  
"this is a lot to take in tt."   
cheryl said, creating some distance between the two of them.

  
Toni looked like she had seen a ghost.

  
"did you know about this, v?"   
Cheryl asked turning to Veronica

  
"I actually helped Toni with the model of the car."   
Veronica explained, trying to not look at Cheryl directly

  
"I'm not rich like you Toni. I can't ever get you a gift like this. this puts a lot of pressure on me. i-i haven't even earned it or anything. it was just handed to me. it would just be a reminder that I didn't accomplish this on my own."

Cheryl says looking at Toni who looks likes she's about to cry.

  
"I-I am sorry Cher. I never meant to make you feel bad about this. I just wanted you to travel safely and for y-you to be able to go to work easily."

Toni stuttered

  
"I'm really sorry about this."

  
Cheryl nodded and moved towards her girlfriend.

  
"come here." Cheryl said as she opened her arms for Toni

  
the girl softly hugged the redhead and sniffled a little, realising her mistake.

  
"thank you. can I think about it and let you know in the evening?"

  
Toni nodded and put her hands in her pockets easily.

  
"I want you to keep the keys till then. I'd love it if you would take it for a ride."

  
"yeah sure, tt."

  
Veronica felt weird standing there witnessing the whole scene. she backed away a little so as to give them some space.

  
"I'll see you later then?"

  
"you'll still come to my party, right?"

  
"I wouldn't miss it."

  
toni smiled and walked away from the apartment buildings, her breathing getting heavier and her steps getting slower.

  
she had an idea that the whole gift could backfire and instead of seeing Cheryl smile, she just upsetted the girl.

  
 _I have to ruin everything_.

  
Toni called a taxi and went home, thinking that she had absolutely ruined her girlfriend's birthday.

  
after getting home, the girl ran to her room and collapsed on it. she let out tears that she had been holding back. she just wanted to do something nice but all she did was overwhelm Cheryl. she never wanted Cheryl to feel small or as if she couldn't afford it herself. She just wanted her baby to be happy.

  
Toni set an alarm for 7.30 pm and covered herself with a comforter and went to sleep. she hoped she would feel better when she woke up.

  
x

  
Cheryl entered her apartment, pacing back and forth as she waited for Veronica to come upstairs.

  
"look, Cheryl i-"

  
"how could you let Toni buy that for me, v?"   
Cheryl said in an angry voice

  
"for the same reason Toni wanted to give it to you. for your life to become easier."

  
"this is too much for me to take in. why would she get me such an expensive gift. I cannot gift her back something nearly as nice."

  
"you don't have to. Toni didn't give it to you so she could feel better about herself."

  
Cheryl nodded, slowly understanding that the gift was given in good spirit.

  
now she just felt bad about pushing away Toni like that.

  
"you know Toni has been kind to you since the begining and probably has done nothing to make you feel small or uncomfortable. just look at things from her perspective."

  
Veronica huffed and collapsed on the couch.

  
"I'm sorry, Ronnie. I just got overwhelmed. you were just trying to help."

  
"it's fine." Veronica shook her head

  
"forgive me?"   
Cheryl sat down on the couch next to her making a sad face to make Veronica laugh

  
"obviously, you ass." Veronica laughed and pulled Cheryl into a hug.

  
the girls went and brought some stuff for the party, finally taking a trip in the new car. she had to admit that the car was fucking smooth. it was compact and fast and most importantly, red.

  
Cheryl now felt awful for making Toni feel bad about such an amazing car. she had already decided a few ways of making it upto toni.

  
Veronica laid out all the liquor on the kitchen table and put cups besides it. Cheryl took out bowls and then filled them with chips and salsa and other snacks. she loved throwing parties but she hadn't thrown any in quite a while because of work and auditions.

  
remembering that she was not yet dressed properly, Cheryl immediately hopped into the shower and got down to it.

  
after the dressing up and make up part was over, Cheryl sat down to wear her heels. she frowned when she remembered that Toni bent down to help her with her heels when they were going out on the date.

  
she was very lucky to have someone like Toni to herself.

  
the party soon started in the dimly lit room giving out the perfect vibe for a party. the music blasted through the speakers and people kept on joining the party.

  
it was around 8.30 when Toni arrived at the door of Cheryl's apartment. Toni was wearing a Louis Vuitton Grey Shirt which had shirt sleeves with black jeans which made her ass look heavenly. She paired it up with combat boots and had let her hair down.

  
Toni entered the apartment and saw a lot of people drinking and dancing but she couldn't see Cheryl.

  
she made her way towards the kitchen to find Cheryl and there she was. she was looking like a five course meal. Cheryl was wearing a salmon pink dress which looked absolutely perfect on her. her hair was parted and falling on her right shoulder. she giggled mindlessly about something one of her friend had just said.

  
Toni took a deep breath and walked towards Cheryl who turned to look at Toni at the same time.

  
"hi, happy birthday again." Toni said pulling Cheryl into a hug.

  
"I thought you wouldn't show up." Cheryl said sadly, her arms wrapped around Toni's neck.

  
"it's your birthday Cher."   
Toni smiled and placed a kiss on her cheek.

  
"you're looking gorgeous, by the way."

Toni held Cheryl's hand in her own as she gave Cheryl a good look once again.

  
"thank you."

  
her friend Josie could feel a little tension and cleared her throat making the two girls look at her.

  
"Josie, this is my girlfriend Toni. Toni, this is Josie, my very very close friend."

  
"hi it's very nice to meet you." Toni smiled and extended her hand for Josie to shake

  
"likewise, Toni." Josie flashed a toothy grin and got back to drinking .

  
"can I talk to you for a second?" Cheryl asked Toni

  
Cheryl grabbed Toni's hand and led her away from the kitchen as soon as she nodded.

  
the redhead took her into her bedroom and slammed her against the door, kissing her hard.

  
Toni who clearly wasn't expecting this, kissed Cheryl back with all she had in her.

  
"I'm so so sorry. I didn't want to make you feel bad. I love the gift Toni. I love the gesture." Cheryl said and went back to kissing Toni.

  
"I'm sorry too, I should have asked you first."   
Toni said softly

  
"and I shouldn't have made such a big deal about it." Cheryl said kissing Toni all over the face making her giggle

  
"it's fine as long as you like it."   
Toni smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek

  
a knock on the door interrupted them.

  
"Cheryl? Josie's looking for you." Veronica spoke from the other side of the door

  
"oh shit, right. I'll be out in a minute."

  
Cheryl fixed her hair and left the room with Toni's hand in her own.

  
Toni gave a small smile to Veronica as she left the room with Cheryl.

  
Veronica wondered if what Cheryl did was right. she just overreacted to Toni getting her such an amazing gift. in the end Toni was just looking out for her. she didn't like the defeater look Toni had on her face.

  
after Cheryl doing Josie, Toni mad herself a whisky on the rocks and sat down on the couch, going through her phone.

  
"hey, tones." Veronica said as she sad down next to Toni on the couch.

  
"oh hey, Veronica what's up?" Toni said in a tired voice

  
"you seem tired. had too much to drink?"   
Veronica said as she took Toni's drink and sipped on it.

  
"no, just a long day. you know."

  
"yeah, I'm sorry about that. I should've asked Cheryl if she was comfortable with the whole car thing." Veronica handed Toni back her drink and ran her hand up and down on Toni's arm.

  
_looks like Veronica had a lot to drink._

  
"it's okay, really." Toni said scooting away a little

  
"you know, you're an amazing girlfriend. nobody is this nice. believe me." Veronica said now moving closer to Toni and placing a hand on her thigh.

  
"yeah thanks. I'm going to go make myself another drink."

  
Toni rolled her eyes and got up from the couch. she went towards kitchen and picked up the bottle to make herself another drink. she felt a hand on her shoulder and she was going to get pissed of it was Veronica again.

  
"what was that all about?" Cheryl stood there with furrowed eyebrows

  
"what are you talking about?"

  
"what did you and v talk about?"

  
"it's nothing. She's had a lot to drink." Toni shrugged trying to be calm about Veronica trying to flirt with her.

  
Cheryl rolled her eyes

  
"I'm going to go talk to her. no one touches my girlfriend except me."

  
"it's fine babe."

  
as much as Toni wanted to avoid a fight, it was useless.   
Veronica walked over to the kitchen barely in her senses and held Toni's hand.

  
"could you please make me a drink, tones?"

  
"alright, that's it. stop touching her Veronica."

  
Cheryl crossed her arms and pulled away Toni's hand from Veronica's hold.

  
"you don't even appreciate her, Cher. let me have something I want for once."

  
Veronica moved forward and placed a quick peck on Toni's lips making toni back away as fast as she could.

  
"what the fuck, Veronica."  
Toni backed away from her

  
"oopsie."   
Veronica giggled.

  
cheryl was furious. she picked up a glass of vodka and splashed it on Veronica's face making everyone around them look at her as Veronica let out a whine

  
"yeah now we're even."


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All kudos and comments are appreciated :)

Veronica woke up with an awful hangover the next day and remembered only snippets from last night.

  
_Why do I drink so much_

  
Then it hit her. She kissed toni. she kissed Cheryl's girlfriend. oh god.

  
she remembered kissing cheryl and then the redhead throwing vodka on her face. she felt like she kind of deserved it. but what she doesn't remember is the aftermath of the kiss.

  
as if on cue, there was a knock on the door. she was not ready to see Cheryl.

  
"come in."

  
Cheryl walked inside with a small smile on her face and a glass of water and pills in her hand.

  
"these are for you, my little drunkard."

  
Veronica thanked her and took the advil with lots of water.

  
"urgh, my throat is so dry."

  
Cheryl laughed and shook her head

  
"you were so drunk, ofcourse your throat is killing you."

  
Veronica furrowed her eyebrows at Cheryl being so calm about what happened last night.

  
"are you not mad at me cher? I did cross the line after all." Veronica asked hesitantly

  
"I was. then I threw a drink on your face, which to be honest helped a little. you're my best friend and I knew you wouldn't have meant to do what you did. Toni talked some sense into me. she told me I should sit down and have a conversation with you like civil people."

  
"wow, thanks cher. I don't remember much though."

  
"well, after that Toni dragged me outside and calmed me down. I'm not proud of the way I flipped out. she asked me to give you a chance to explain and then when I came back inside, you were already taking a bottle into your room. you kissed Josie goodnight which by the way she found hilarious. what's with all this Ronnie?"

  
veronica hid her face in her hands and let out a groan.

  
"I didn't mean to, cher. I promise. I'd never want to jeopardize your relationship. I'm so so sorry."

  
"I get it, Veronica. but why did you do it? is everything alright?"

  
Veronica's eyes filled with tears and as she grabbed Cheryl's hand.

  
"I think i-im into girls, cher. m-my parents they'd never be fine with it."

  
veronica shut her eyes and the tears rolled onto her face. she squeezed the redhead's hand harder and let out whimpers as she confessed to her best friend.

  
Cheryl immediately embraced Veronica in a big hug. veronica wrapped her arms around the other girls and let out the cries she had been holding.

  
"it's okay Veronica. you don't have anything to be ashamed of. this is completely natural."

  
she had started to calm down as Cheryl rubbed her back and said comforting words to her.

  
"I'm sorry about Toni. I just felt like I couldn't pretend anymore. I'm sorry about being the worst bestfriend ever."

  
the redhead winced as Veronica cried harder

  
"it's fine, I forgive you Ronnie. I'm sure Toni is fine with it. come let's go out or just watch Netflix. let's do something you like."

  
veronica wiped her tears off her face and agreed to Cheryl's suggestions.

  
"yeah let's go out for a while. I'll be ready in 10."

  
"you want to drive?" Cheryl chuckled reaching into her pockets fishing out the keys of her new car.

  
X

  
Toni was in the studio when she remembered they had to go to troye's party today.

  
she picked her phone up and called cheryl to confirm. the girl picked on the second ring and answer with the sweetest hello Toni's ever heard.

  
"hey, babe. hope you're not busy?"   
Toni asked

  
"I was just going out. what's up?"   
Cheryl asked waiting by the car, while Veronica was upstairs locking their apartment.

  
"we have to go to troye's pool party tonight. will you be able to make it?"

  
"oh yeah. I completely forgot about it. Veronica's kind of a mess right now and I think it would be best if I stayed with her tonight. we talked and everything is fine between us. she's kind of....dealing with some stuff right now."

  
"hey, why don't you bring her along. seems like she could enjoy a little change."   
Toni said wanting Cheryl to join her

  
"that is a good idea, TT. I'll bring her along. I'll see you later, then."

  
Cheryl hung up and waited for Veronica to come down. Cheryl threw the keys to Veronica who caught them with a laugh and got inside the car.

  
"so, where do you want to go?" Cheryl asked

  
"let's go shopping."

  
"yeah, we could buy something for the Troye sivan's pool party tonight which you're going to with me and Toni."   
Cheryl tried to slip it in the conversation

  
"what?!"

  
"we want to bring you along. please come. we'll have so much fun, v."

  
veronica was sceptical. she was obviously not comfortable getting drunk around Toni again but this sounded like something she needed.

"is Toni fine with me coming?"

  
"absolutely. I told her I couldn't make it and that we need to hang out so she invited you to come with us."

  
"that's so sweet of her. I'll come only if you don't let me drink too much." veronica awkwardly chuckled

  
"deal."

  
X

  
Toni paced around in her wardrobe, trying to pick out an outfit for the party. she threw around a lot of clothes ultimately, collapsing in exhaustion.

  
Toni sighed as she sat on the floor with her legs crossed. she just wanted to look good for Cheryl. the producer had gone through a lot of episodes of social anxiety in the past. shaking her head, Toni grabbed a pair of black denim mini shorts and a neon green bikini top. she wore a casual black denim shirt on it with the buttons open to show off her abs and rolled her sleeves. she put on her Gucci sneakers and she was done.

  
the girl got dressed and sat on her bed. she relaxed her shoulders and inhaled slowly through her nose and then exhaled slowly. she had gotten the hang of the breathing exercise once her anxiety got worse.

  
she was distracted from her exercise when her phone rang.

  
she picked it up with a nervous smile when she saw it was cheryl who was calling.

  
"hey, cher."

  
"hey babe, we're almost here. can you come down to the driveway?"

  
"ofcourse, I'll be right there."

  
Toni bit her lip and hung up. she often got very self conscious when she went to parties and going with a bombshell of a girlfriend just made her more anxious.

  
Cheryl was the most beautiful girl Toni had ever laid eyes on. although Toni eluded self confidence, around her girlfriend she was just putty. she couldn't help but think that Cheryl deserved someone way hotter than herself.

  
The girl grabbed her car keys and made her way to the driveway where she saw her girlfriend and Veronica leaning against one of her cars.

  
Cheryl turned to see Toni and let out a whistle.

  
"look at you, TT. so stunning." Cheryl said pulling Toni towards her to kiss the girl

  
"I almost drooled when I saw you, cher."

  
Cheryl was wearing a short white romper with red heels and her signature red lipstick. She had her hair down and wore the pendant that Toni gave her.

  
"hey Veronica, you look very nice as well."   
Toni said waving towards veronica

  
"you do too, Toni. and I'm sorry about yesterday. I Crossed a line."

  
"hey, it's okay. let's just forget about it and go and have some fun. what do you say?"

  
"let's do this." veronica chuckled

  
this is what most people liked about Toni. her ability to not make people uncomfortable or awkward and her ability to let go and not hold grudges. veronica sure did find this endearing.

  
the girls got into Toni's BMW Gran Coupe and left for Troye sivan's estate for the pool party. Cheryl and Veronica were very excited as they had never been to a party with so many celebrities. sure Cheryl had accompanied Toni to the fundraising gala but she didn't get to meet a lot of people.

  
They were soon outside Troye's house in the Hollywood hills. his house was to die for. several luxury cars were parked in the driveway. they got out of Toni's car and headed inside. Toni grabbed Cheryl's hand and intertwined their fingers, her anxiety starting to kick in. veronica walked along with the girls as they went around the place led by a butler.

  
Toni immediately relaxed after spotting Troye standing by the pool with a drink in his hand.

  
"hey, Sivan. looking g, my man." Toni spoke as she saw Troye looking towards her

  
"tones! welcome welcome. looking fire as always. and look who's here your girl and a very hot friend I haven't been introduced to!"   
Troye wrapped Toni into a hug.

  
"you know cheryl and that's veronica, Cheryl's roommate and my friend."

  
veronica and Cheryl gave a side hug to Troye making themselves familiar with the pop star.

  
"drinks please, sir."   
Troye motioned to a waiter standing nearby who immediately brought drinks towards them.

  
"oh my god. Toni fucking topaz."   
all four of them turned around to see Liv, an old friend of Toni and Troye's.

  
liv pulled Toni into a hug who chucked at the girls drunkenness. she used to work at Toni's record label and was friends with a lot of her clients. she left the record label to take some time off for herself and for her mental health. it had been six months since Toni had seen liv. she heard from her every now and then and saw her travel pictures she sent her.

  
"urgh it's so good to see you, Liv." Toni squeezed her old friend in the hug.

  
"where the fuck have you been?" toni punched Liv lightly on her arm.

  
"around." Liv threw her head back and laughed

  
"shit. I'm being rude. Liv, this is Cheryl my girlfriend and that's Veronica our friend."

  
"girlfriend? finally topaz let someone in. you've got a good one here, Cheryl."   
Liv laughed as she shook hands with both Veronica and Cheryl.

  
Cheryl was confused when Liv said that Toni finally let someone in. She could see Toni was not very open about herself but she genuinely thought Toni was letting her guard down around her.

  
Toni awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck when Liv made that comment.

  
"Liv and I used to work together. Until she ditched me."

  
"I was on a mental health break you jerk. this one wore me out. I was her assistant and god was I worked up."

  
_okay so Liv and Toni were close. that's okay._

  
"shut up. I wasn't that harsh on you."   
Toni rolled her eyes and sipped on her drink.

  
"Toni loves to work like a maniac. we've finally had some peace in the studio since you've come around Cheryl."   
Troye said immediately backing away from Toni to avoid a punch.

  
Cheryl laughed, adoring Toni's work ethic.

  
"well my tt has worked very hard for where she is, I'm sure of that."   
Cheryl said raising their intertwined hands up and kissing the back of Toni's hand.

  
"aren't you two just too cute."   
Liv said which somehow sounded sour to Cheryl.

  
"let's raise a toast Cheryl and Toni the cutest couple I know and to 'Bloom' a masterpiece that Troye has created." Veronica raised her glass and the others joined giggling.

  
"Couldn't have done it without you, tones."

  
x

Toni finally let herself go and relaxed as she took a seat near the pool with Cheryl. Her arm was around Cheryl's shoulder as they sat talking about Cheryl's filming that started tomorrow.

  
the whole party was beautiful. Toni met a lot of her friends and introduced Cheryl to them. the trees had fairy lights on them and there were glowing balls in the pool that were floating. the music was playing in the background as lots of troyes friends were hanging out playing stupid drinking games.

  
Veronica had hit it off with Troye and was Currently talking to some other singers who she got along with.

  
she was a natural when it came to getting people to like her and she was holding down the drinks tonight so it was a win for the girl.

  
a drunken Liv stumbled and sat down beside Toni, making Cheryl roll her eyes.

  
 _ofcourse, she wanted Toni too._ Cheryl was getting tired of holding the fort.

  
"hey, tones. come drink with me some more. I missed your ass. literally."

  
technically, that ass belonged to Cheryl now.

  
"I've had a lot to drink, Liv. Cheryl and I are going to head home in a while. it was nice to see you though."   
Toni said politely not wanting to offend Liv

  
"okay, at least hug me goodbye."   
Liv said hugging Toni tightly

  
Liv pulled back and placed a kiss on Toni's cheek.

  
"see you later, Toni. you too Cheryl."

  
Cheryl nodded and pulled Toni away from Liv. Why did it have to be so exhausting. having a kind hearted and sexy girlfriend was stressing out Cheryl. although she appreciated Toni not flirting back and turning them down gently.

  
"I'm going to text Veronica that we're by the car."   
Cheryl grumbled

  
the whole car ride was silent and the atmosphere was really tense. Toni could feel herself getting uncomfortable in her seat as she saw Cheryl sit in the passenger seat with her leg on top of the other and her head resting on the window. she could tell Cheryl was being distant.

  
Veronica said goodbye to Toni and went upstairs once Toni drove them back to their apartment. The girls knew they'd be drinking and were happy to take a cab but Toni insisted that she just had one drink and it would be her pleasure to drop them home.

  
"I'll see you upstairs. bye Toni."   
Veronica said as she left.

  
"I'm gonna go too, tt. I'm really tired and I've to go to see the director tomorrow. I'll see you soon."

Cheryl kissed her cheek and turned around to leave when Toni grabbed her hand and pulled Cheryl close to her, their bodies touching each other and Toni's hand resting on cheryl's waist.

  
Toni slowly tucked a strand of hair behind Cheryl's ear and looked at her in the most loving way she could.

  
"don't do this cher. I don't want you to go to sleep being mad at me. what's wrong baby?"

  
Cheryl sighed as she cupped Toni's face in her hands.

  
"I want people to know they can't have what's mine. I hated it when Liv was touching you and kissing your cheek. you're mine Toni and people need to respect that. you're so good to be and probably the best thing that has happened to me and I can't see other people trying to get you."

  
cheryl said in the smallest voice she could. she wanted Toni to understand that she didn't like being possessive but people around her were forcing Cheryl to be this way.

  
"I was hoping to say this under better circumstances, Cher. but I don't think it can wait anymore. I love you, Cheryl blossom. it's you and only you. the others don't matter to me. it's you who I look for in a crowd and it's you who I want to spend my entire day with. so please when I tell you that you're the only one I want, believe me, Cheryl."

  
Cheryl eyes waterred. she was about to say something but got stopped when Toni put her pointer finger on cheryl's lips.

  
"I don't want you to say it back until you mean it. I just want you to know that I love you."

  
this time Cheryl didn't trust her voice. she just grabbed Toni's face and pulled her into a kiss filled with love.

  
"I love you, too. I do mean it. with all my heart."

  
a smile creeped onto Toni's face as she kissed Cheryl again, this time knowing she was kissing someone who loved her back.


	11. 11

"did you have to?"   
Cheryl groaned as Toni buttoned her shirt that was lying on Cheryl's trailer on the set of her new rom com movie.

  
Toni laughed as Cheryl tried to cover up the hickey she had left on her collar bone.

  
"my make up artist is going to give me dirty looks TT."

  
"well then you shouldn't have been so quick to take off my clothes, ms.blossom."

  
Toni sat down on the couch and sipped on her coffee, going through her work emails.

  
she had gotten a short break from work and didn't hesitate one bit to get away from her office and go see Cheryl on set.

  
much to Cheryl's surprise, Toni did not know a lot of people on set. however, Toni was friends with the assistant director. which was in its own way huge.

  
Cheryl sighed and got up from her make up chair and sat herself down onto toni's lap.

  
she immediately wrapped her arms around the redhead and buried her face in her neck.

  
"I don't want to leave you, babe." Toni huffed in annoyance knowing she had to leave when the make up artist arrived.

  
Cheryl's trailer was not as big as she expected. So Toni had to leave when when the make up artist arrives because the artist liked her peace.

  
"getting clingy now, are you topaz?"

Toni punched cheryl lightly in the shoulder, making her classic pouty face.

  
a knock on the door of the trailer made them sigh.

  
"are you ready, cheryl?" the make up artist Berta shouted from outside.

  
"in a minute, Berta."

Cheryl held Toni's face and pressed her lips against Toni's forehead, leaving a mark on it.

  
"try getting this off, love."

  
Toni laughed and picked cheryl up in her arms making her squeal as she set her down on the makeup chair.

  
they were having the best time together. whenever either of them got free time from work, they would be at each other's place. Toni had some days off from work as she had just finished producing a couple of singles and wanted to spend all of them with cheryl.

  
Cheryl on the other hand had gotten busy with her movie shooting and could barely take out time for Toni. any time the redhead got was spent in going over to Toni's place and then driving back to her own.

  
Toni had just decided to stop by at Cheryl's trailer whenever the actress was free.

  
"I'm gonna go, you be nice okay?"   
Toni placed a kiss on Cheryl's cheek. she was known to get moody when she was getting late or off her schedule.

  
only last week, Cheryl had gone off on her co star who was 2 hours late to the set.

  
"I'll try."

  
Toni waved and left the trailer as Berta her make up artist came in.

  
"your girl is too sweet to come see you at work and nice enough to give me my space."

  
Berta was a sweetheart but a bit of a neat freak which cheryl never minded.

  
"she's absolutely amazing."

  
"i think I've seen her somewhere."   
Berta said picking up a few make up brushes from the drawers and a palette.

  
Cheryl smiled at this. Toni was famous. there was no doubt about it. but she always stayed in the sidelines because of her anxiety.

  
"she's a music producer."

  
"oh right! i saw her in a magazine with some blonde singer!"

  
"red, you should know now. fame comes with a price. i hope you both take care of each other. being in the industry is not easy. artists are drowning themselves in alcohol and drugs. you should be careful. check on your girlfriend."

  
Cheryl started to wonder if there were things Toni didn't tell her about. what did she even know about the woman she loved?

  
sure, she knew where Toni lived and most of her friends. but did she really know Toni? most of their days were spent cuddling in bed or having mind blowing sex. now that she thinks about it, Toni barely talks about herself.

  
but today, cheryl was determined to make Toni talk, no matter what.

  
.

  
Cheryl got free from work early as she gave perfect takes today. her co star Cody was impressed as well when Cheryl nailed all her scenes on the first try.

  
she decided to swing by toni's office and give her a surprise and maybe grab dinner after that.

  
she got out of the lift and made her way towards Toni's office and found the door to be ajar.

  
she heard a sweet melody coming from her office and even a sweeter voice singing along.

  
_Cause it's too cold whoa_

_For you here and now_

_So let me hold whoa_

_Both your hands in the holes of my sweater_

  
Cheryl decided to peek inside and she saw the most perfect thing infront of her.

  
Toni was sitting on the couch with her legs crossed at her knees, with a ukelele in her hand playing it softly.   
The girl was looking extremely comfortable in her white oversized hoodie and dark grey sweatpants. her hair was tied in a bun with some strands falling on her face.

  
Cheryl smiled to herself and knocked softly on the door making Toni turn her head towards her

  
"baby! what a cute surprise! come here." Toni placed her uke down and motioned cheryl to come towards her and sit on her lap.

  
Cheryl sat on Toni's lap and wrapped her arms around the pink haired girl.

  
"i missed youu." Toni groaned as she hugged Cheryl tighter .

  
"i saw you a couple hours ago tt."

  
"what? i can't even miss my girlfriend now?" Toni teasingly pulled away and pouted

  
"that's why i came to see you and I if I may, I'd like to tell you that you have a beautiful voice."

  
Cheryl softly kissed toni on the lips which made Toni's whole body shiver.

  
Toni never expected to feel so deeply the first time she saw cheryl.

  
"thank you, love. how was your day?"

  
"it was great. we wrapped up early because i am that good. also i wanted to take you out for dinner."

  
"i believe you cherry and we'll go anywhere you want to."

  
"how does Alessandro's sound?"

  
x

  
the girls were seated in the back of the pizza place they went to whenever they wanted to have a low-key dinner and neither of them were in a mood to dress up.

  
Toni quietly sipped on her diet coke and felt comfortable and at ease next to her lover in a quiet restaurant with not many people there.

  
"what are you doing this weekend, tt?"   
Cheryl eased her way into the conversation

  
"might go see my mom. she's been asking me to come over. chow is going to be thrilled to see me."

  
"who's chow?"

  
"he's my mom's English bulldog. he's such a good boy."

  
"how come i didn't know that before."   
Cheryl furrowed her eyebrows

  
"what do you mean?"

  
"i mean there's so much about you that I don't know. I'd think i know a lot about the girl i love but i don't. it upsets me."

  
Toni gulped. she did not like where this was going.

  
"well there's not much to know, cherry. really. I'm a very boring person. trust me."

  
"boring or not. i don't care, Toni. i want to know you. all of you. i want to know what you did for a living before you became this big shot producer. i want to know how many dogs you have. i want to know what you think about when you're not doing anything."   
Cheryl said intertwining their hands.

  
Toni looked at their hands and felt a wave of gratitude rush through her.

  
"you cher. i think about you. all the time. you mean so much to me."

  
Cheryl sighed and gave Toni a small smile which was barely genuine. she just didn't get why Toni wasn't letting her in. what could Toni possibly be hiding.

  
"you can ask me anything, cher. I don't want you to get worried about me."

  
Cheryl just had a feeling Toni would curve her questions. the redhead just nodded and slowly let go off their hands.

  
the ride back to Cheryl's place was awfully silent. Toni and Cheryl who had decided to spend the night together went inside Cheryl's apartment and were silently thanking veronica for being there who broke the silence.

  
veronica distracted the girls from what had been going on in their heads by talking about this make up gig she had recently gotten.

  
Cheryl excused herself from the living room where they were watching some unnecessary reality show to her bedroom when she received a call from her agent.

  
10 minutes passed by and Toni started to get restless and bounced her knee up and down.

  
veronica noticed and placed a quick hand on the pink haired girls knee.

  
"you okay, tones?"

  
"yeah yeah I'm alright. thanks. I'm just going to the balcony to smoke if you don't mind."

  
"I'll come with you."

  
Toni smiled and followed veronica to the balcony.

  
both the girls sat down on the floor as Toni took out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes. she took one out and passed the box to Veronica who noticed a rolled joint in there.

  
"is that pot, Toni topaz?" veronica teased

  
"is that going to be a problem, lodge?" Toni laughed

  
"only if you don't plan on sharing it."

  
Toni shook her head and let out a laugh

  
veronica took it out of the box and set it in between her lips. Toni leaned in and lit the joint with the lighter in her hand.

  
veronica took the first hit and let out the smoke slowly.

  
Toni smiled, clearly impressed to see the girl not cough.

  
"wipe that look off. it's not my first rodeo."

  
veronica handed the joint over to toni who took a puff and leaned back on the wall letting the smoke out like a pro.

  
both girls passed it over a few more times before they were interrupted by a slightly mad girlfriend standing near the doorframe.

  
"what is this?"

  
"it's pot, grandma." veronica giggled making Toni giggled too.

  
"now you're doing drugs Toni?"

  
"it's just to let loose baby. work has been stressful. i need to come up with a new melody. it's too much."

  
Toni held her head with both her hands and let out a few breaths. her anxiety getting the best of her.

  
"drugs are not the answer, toni." Cheryl raised her voice

  
Toni almost had a Deja vu. it was as if she was 16 again. the loud voices were in her head again. they were taking over.

  
"it's not a big deal. just let it go." veronica said putting the joint out on the railing.

  
Toni pulled at her hair and let out shaky breaths.

  
"don't get involved in this, veronica."   
Cheryl waved a hand towards veronica

  
"i should go."   
Toni got up and walked past cheryl and Veronica without saying another word.

  
"Toni."   
Cheryl said as she looked at her girlfriend expectantly.

  
Toni looked back and saw a disappointed cheryl looking at her. she knew a girl like cheryl couldn't stand to be with someone like her. it was only a matter of time before cheryl would start seeing Toni like a lost cause.

  
"I'll see you soon." Toni ran her hand through her hair and rushed out of the apartment.

  
Toni took the stairs and walked out of the building, pacing outside it, trying to halt a cab and go home so she could be alone again like all those years ago.


End file.
